The investigators intend in the study to assess the prevalence of upper reproductive tract anomalies in a patient population found to be at substantial risk of lower reproductive tract anomalies. These patients are adult females of childbearing age who are documented to have been exposed in utero to Diethylstilbestrol. In addition, the investigators will attempt to characterize this population and their association with the possible risk of poor outcome of pregnancy by conducting a retrospective and a prospective correlation of each patient's pregnancy outcome with the types of anomalies found. Finally, the investigators will attempt to assay the prevalence of DES related urinary tract anomalies that possibly exist concomitant to the genital anomalies found in the first part of study. These patients are presently enrolled in another federally funded study, and will be contacted and recruited into this new study. They will be subjected to hysterosal pingograms, and intravenous pyelograms. We expect 360 of these patients to participate.